Un año después
by MoniBolis
Summary: Bones y Booth están listos para reencontrarse. ONE SHOT *Spoilers del final de la 5 temporada


Sargento Booth…Sargento Booth – El teniente le habló – ¡Booth! –

-¿Qué? – Seeley Booth por fin puso atención, parecía estar a miles de kilómetros. Lejos de la enfermería militar en Afganistán donde realmente se encontraba.

- Sus exámenes físicos muestran que ya lo podemos dar de alta – dijo el doctor del ejército. Había recibido un balazo al ayudar a un soldado en la captura de un sospechoso.

- Me siento de maravilla doctor – Booth se puso su gorra de la armada. – No es la primera vez que me disparan. Soy tan fuerte como un toro –

- Concuerdo en eso – el doctor le palmeó la espalda. – Y considerando que solo quedan 2 días para que cumpla su plazo… –

- ¿Puedo ir a casa? –

-Si – el doctor asintió – Hable con sus superiores, ya no tiene que presentarse. Puede recoger sus cosas e ir directo a un avión de regresó a Estados Unidos –

Booth sonrió, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y de defender su patria: pero quería regresar con la mujer de sus sueños.

- Tengo una mejor idea –

El aeropuerto de las islas Maluku era pequeño y rustico. Solo había unos cuantos vuelos diarios. Aunque recientemente gano popularidad por ser el lugar donde el supuesto "eslabón perdido" de la evolución humana fue encontrado.

- ¡Este fue una año maravilloso! – gritó Daisy – Todo lo que encontramos, todas las posibilidades de investigación –

Hablaba con la Dra. Brennan que esperaba paciente su vuelo de salida de las islas.

-Es cierto, Srta. Wick, fue un año apasionante para el campo de la antropología – Brennan revisó su reloj. El avión estaba atrasado. – ¿Qué tan difícil es mantener un horario? – se quejó

- ¿Por qué no se queda los el día y medio que faltan? –

-Ya termine mi trabajo, he presentado mis conclusiones. Puedo irme –

- Si, pero habrá una fiesta. –

Brennan solo la miro

- Lo olvide, no le gustan las fiestas – se disculpo la mujer

- Las reuniones sociales me parecen entretenidas en su momento, pero en esta ocasión prefiero no asistir –

Brennan miro otra vez su reloj.

-¡Oh!- Daisy brincó – ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡BOOTH! De seguro se muere de ganas de verlo –

Brennan sonrió un poco.

-Dra. Brennan…sonrió –

-Si, me gustaría ver a Booth nuevamente – Brennan se sonrojo un poco.

-Señorita – un empleado del aeropuerto se acercó a ellas – Su avión ya esta aquí; ya puede abordar –

-¡Ah! – Daisy volvio a gritar – Lo siento –

- Esta bien, nos veremos de regreso en el Jeffersonian –

Se abrazaron de despedida.

Daisy se quedó para ver el avión despegar. En esos instantes pensó en Lance. ¿Qué habrá hecho él ese año? Se dirigió a abordar un taxi.

-¡Daisy! –

-¿Booth? – La muchacha se sorprendió al ver al agente. – ¿Qué hace aquí? –

- Salí del servicio un par de días antes. Decidí aprovechar y vine por Bones –

-Oh – Daisy hizo una mueca de ansiedad

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –

-La dra. Brennan se acaba de ir –

-¿Qué? –

-Si, su avión despegó hace unos 15 minutos –

Booth no creía su suerte.

Ángela miro el laboratorio. Desde hacía un año no pisaba el lugar.

-¿Ángela? – la Dra. Camille Saroyan la alcanzó a ver de reojo.

- ¡Hola! – Se dieron un abrazo. - ¿Qué tal París? –

-Maravilloso, el mejor año de mi vida. Todo fue perfecto, bueno…casi perfecto. Extraño atrapar a los chicos malos –

- Ten por seguro, que seguimos haciendo eso. – Caminaron por el pasillo – No los esperaba hasta mañana –

- Queríamos instalarnos con tiempo y ver si todavía teníamos trabajo – dijo Hodgins que estaba de tras de ellas.

Camille volteo a verlo, pero se quedo sin habla al verlo. Hodgins tenían en brazos a un bebé no mayor de 3 meses. Miro a Angela que solo le sonrió.

- ¡Oh Dios! – por fin articuló Cam – Tuvieron un bebé –

- Un año en París, estuvimos ocupados – comentó Hodgins

-Cam, te presentó a Billy Zachary Hodgins –

La mujer tomo al bebé en sus brazos – Es tan lindo –

Brennan llegó al aeropuerto para trasbordar. Sería un viaje de 15 horas hasta Washington. Reviso su teléfono y vio que no tenía batería. Se acercó a una dispositivo que ofrecía recargas gratuitas de celulares, pero ningún enchufe era el apropiado para el de ella. Se resignó.

- El siguiente vuelo es en 2 horas – le dijo el trabajador de la aerolínea a Seeley

-Gracias – Booth se alejó del mostrador.

-No es tanto – dijo Daisy que aún lo acompañaba – De todas formas, tienes un día para llegar a tu cita –

- Soy un sargento y un agente especial de la Armada…¡Voy a conseguir un vuelo directo! –

Brennan llegó extremadamente exhausta a su departamento. El viaje había sido una pesadilla. A pesar de su boleto en primera clase la pasó muy mal. Un bebé no paró de llorar. El pasajero a su lado le contaba malos chistes. Y las dos películas que pasaron fueron de horror que Brennan encontraba ridículas. En especial la parte de cortar cabezas con hachas.

Dejó sus maletas en el comedor, ignoro el correo atrasado (que olvido pedir a alguien que recogiera) y cayó directo a la cama. Vio el reloj y calculo que tenía tempo de sobra antes de su cita con Booth.

- Te extrañe Booth – dijo en voz alta para practicar. – No…hurm… Solo dilo: te amo Booth –

_Es más fácil decirlo cuando no hay nadie más en la habitación_. Pensó Brennan. _Menos lógica. _Bostezó y en unos minutos se durmió.

Hodgins, Angela, Cam y Sweets almorzaban juntos.

-Encuentro muy interesante que decidieran tener un hijo lejos de su lugar de residencia y sin decirle a nadie – Sweets ofreció su opinión psicológica.

- Yo encuentro muy interesante que para un hombre que lo dejó su prometida estás muy feliz – refutó Hodgins

- Tome este tiempo para meditar sobre mi vida, buscar otras facetas de mi personalidad… –

-Se casó – interrumpió Cam

-¡¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Hodgins y Angela

-Sip. Con una stripper –

-No tenías que decirles eso… - le dijo Sweets a Cam – Si, me casé, pero me divorcie…o me estoy divorciando…las cosas se complicaron –

-Tómalo de alguien que lo sabe, arregla tu divorcio –

-Si, lo sé –

Seeley Booth llegó a Washington con prisa. De no haberse desviado a las Islas Maluku, hubiera llegado sin apuraciones, pero ahora solo le importaba llegar a su cita con Brennan.

Llegó a la fuente y espero junto al carrito de café. Pasaron los minutos y Temperance no llegaba. Tomo asiento y vio las personas pasar. Una hora transcurrió.

Brennan se despertó con una sonrisa, había soñado con Booth. Se sintió contenta. Pasar un año alejada de él le demostró cuanto le quería.

- ¡oh no! – Vio la hora en su reloj despertador. – Me quede dormida –

Sin importarle como se veía salió corriendo de su departamento.

-Tienen un bebé hermoso – le dijo Cam a Hodgins y Angela mientras salían del restaurante.

- Lo heredó de mí – dijo Hodgins. Los demás lo ignoraron.

Sonó el teléfono de Sweets – Oigan – les habló el psicólogo – Es Booth quien me esta llamando. Lo pondré en altavoz –

-Hola Booth –

-Sweets, creo que necesitare terapia –

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Talvez no era buena idea ponerlo en altavoz – susurró Hodgins

-¿De que hablas Booth? ¿Te pasó algo en Afganistán? –

-Si, me dispararon, pero no es eso…Estoy esperando por Bones, pero ya pasaron 2 horas y no ha llegado –

-¡ah! – grito Angela

-Sweets ¿hay alguien contigo? –

-Uhm…si. Cam, Hodgins, Angela y el pequeño Billy –

-¿Billy? -

-Hola Booth – saludaron por telefono.

-Esto es embarazoso…-

-Cariño – le hablo Angela – ¿Cómo es eso que Temprance no ha llegado? –

-Nos quedamos de ver a las 2:00 pm, ya son las 4:15 pm y no ha llegado Sé que llegó en un vuelo más temprano que el mío. A ella no le gusta llegar tarde. Quizás se arrepintió –

-Eh…¿Booth? –

-¿Si Cam? –

-¿Qué horas dices que son? –

Booth miro su reloj de pulsera – Son la cuatro y quince de la tarde –

-No, son las dos y quince. – Aclaró Hodgins – De seguro te confundiste con los husos horarios y lo largo del viaje –

Booth miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el la luz del sol estaba deacuerdo a la hora.

-Eso significa que solo tiene 15 minutos de retraso – dijo aliviado

-¡Booth! – Brennan llegó corriendo. Estaba despeinada y su ropa estaba arrugada

-¡Oh Dios! Es ella ya llegó – dijo Angela – No cuelgues quiero oir –

- Esta bien – Booth aprobó

-Siento que llegara tarde, me quede dormida, por varias horas; más allá a lo que acostumbro –

Booth solo sonreía mientras ella se acercaba más a él.

- Quería pedirte disculpas – dijo Brennan

-Solo son 15 minutos…-

-No, no es eso – Brennan respiro profundo. – Booth, el corazón es un músculo. Y siempre fue solo un músculo para mí que bombea sangre con los ventrílocuos y las arterias –

-Eso no suena romántico, suena a una clase de anatomía – dijo Sweets al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Shh! – lo mandó callar Cam

- Y llegaste tú con tus ideas de sentimientos y cosas irracionales. Pero al no verte por un año….- Brennan dejo de hablar.

Booth la observo a detalle

- Yo… - Brennan no podía articular

- Está bien Bones, no tienes que decirlo – Booth la tomo entre sus brazos – Yo también te amo –

Al terminar la frase la besó con pasión. Brennan contestó el beso de igual manera.

- No escucho nada – dijo Sweets.

-Es porque se están besando, y es hora de que colguemos el teléfono – le indicó Cam

Por fin se separaron para poder respirar.

- Estás equivocado Booth –

Booth sonrió – ¿En qué? –

-Si necesito decirlo, te amo –

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
